dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
New Future Cell
|FirstApp= |Race=Bio-Android |Gender= |Date of birth = Age 786 |Date of death = Age 788 (Revived in December, Age 993) December, 993 (spirit destroyed) |Status=Erased from Existence |Address= |Allegiance= Red Ribbon Army Time Breakers |Affiliations= Cell (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Future Cell Present Cell (Main Timeline Counterpart) New Future Dr. Gero (Creator) New Future Goku (Genetic Material) New Future Vegeta (Genetic Material) New Future Piccolo (Genetic Material) New Future Frieza (Genetic Material) New Future King Cold (Genetic Material) New Future Lapis (Intended Component) New Future Lazuli (Intended Component) Android 19000 Mk. II (Absorption Victim) Android 8000 Mk. II (Absorption Victim) }} New Future Cell was an alternate timeline of Cell from the Same time as New Future Trunks Biography After his initial death at the hands of New Future Trunks; New Future Cell is revived by Chocolay with his new powers, and received some upgrades so that he can absorb Android 19000 Mk. II, and Android 8000 Mk. II. After he and his Present self arrive in December, Age 993; they begin to attack Piccolo, and are nearly defeated by him until New Future Cell absorbs Android 19000 Mk. II Techniques and abilities *Flight *Kamehameha *Regeneration *Absorption *Super Light Grenade - He used this against Piccolo in their second battle, and manage to blow a hole in his chest, but he simply regenerates it. *Explosive Wave - Used to neutralise Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. *Solar Flare - Like his alternate timeline counterpart; New Future Cell can use Solar Flare on his enemies. *Death Wave - A technique inherited from Frieza Forms and Transformations Imperfect New Future Cell New Future Cell is in this form when he and his Present self arrive in Age 993 to fight Piccolo, but are completely outclassed by the Namekian. Future Semi-Perfect New Future Cell Main Article: Form Change New Future Cell gains this form by absorbing Android 19000 Mk. II. His head evolves into to similar shape in Genome's alternate outfit, and gains green eyes similar to Super Saiyan eyes. He gains yellow metal-like plates on his shoulders, and chest. His wings are now yellow, and has yellows metal-like plates around both his wrists, and both his ankles. His skin is the same tone as Android 19000 skin, and has yellow lines on both his cheeks. His exoskeleton becomes metallic grey with yellow spots. His tails become purple, and has pink spots on it. Future Perfect New Future Cell Main Article: Form Change and Super Saiyan After absorbing Android 8000 Mk. II; Cell retains his colour scheme, but gains an exoskeleton like Genome's exoskeleton, and his head shape of Cellza. His jutting sects gain yellow plates all around them, and his tail is completely retracted. Supervillain Chocolay uses his abilities to copy the Supervillain ability usually bestowed by Towa, and uses this on New Future Cell to make him more compliant. In this form his skin becomes a whiter color, his eyes glow dark pink and he gains the Time Breaker's broken infinity symbol on his forehead. Kill list *Zombie Dial, Broly, Goku, and Yamcha - Killed through is Absorption ability. Category:Bio-Androids Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Villains Category:Deceased